The dull light of Lucinda, Lucifer's evening light
by Amazingpinkz14
Summary: What if Luce had made a different decision when asked a second time? Fanfic of Rapture! Rated M for violence ect
1. Chapter 1

The throne was so bright it was almost blinding Luce. Daniel was on one side of Luce, Lucifer on the other. The guilt of having breaking Lucifer's heart was too much for Luce to bear. Luce decided something that she would do to make it up to Lucifer. Something that would break Daniel's and Luce's Hearts, but would make up for the thousands of years of heartbreak Lucifer had to endure. Luce would surely be glad that she made it up to Lucifer, wouldn't she?

"Lucinda. Make your choice, heaven or hell?" The Throne demanded. Luce took a deep unneeded breath.

"Sorry Daniel. My choice is hell. I have a lot to make up to Lucifer. This is my way of making it up to him." The look on Daniel's face was one of pure hurt and pain. It broke Luce's heart even more.

"Very well, Daniel what is your choice?" Tears started dripping down Daniels face.

"My choice has always been love. Luce has gone down a different path. She chose differently from our love. So I will choose heaven. Luce. I hope you have a wonderful time in hell. Have a good life." Daniel flew over to The Throne, knelt down in adoration, and then took his place around The Throne.

Lucifer grabbed Luce and set off in flight. To Luce's new home, hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they reached hell, Lucifer put Luce into a plain room with no windows and left locking the door. Luce just fell to the floor sobbing knowing she made the wrong choice. Knowing she broke Daniels heart.

Lucifer walked along a stone pathway to his throne. He sat and thought to himself.

_**(Lucifer's thoughts)**_

_**She broke my heart, but wants to make it up to me. I want to make her suffer! She will pay for leaving me! She will be begging at my feet by the end of the day! I won't even be close to done with her!**_

Lucifer got up and walked back to the room that held Lucinda. He opened the door walked in and shut it again.

"Stand up!" He ordered. Luce stood.

**(Luce's thoughts)**

**He looks angry. I'm scared…**

"You want to make years of heartbreak up to me?" Luce nodded. "Come with me." Lucifer led Luce to a room with chains on the wall to keep someone still.

**This is normal right? I am in hell.**

_**She will soon regret leaving me.**_

Lucifer grabbed Luce and chained her arms to the wall as well as her legs. Her face was facing the wall. Her folded up wings were closer to Lucifer.

"Spread your wings" Lucifer ordered. Luce was so scared she done as she was told.

Lucifer chained Luce's wings to the wall as well. _**No point adding gold to her wings.**_

**What is going on? I can't move my wings! I wish I hadn't left Daniel…**

"I would add gold to your wings, to show you are with me but there is no point." Lucifer chuckled darkly.

"Why?" Lucifer chuckled even more.

"You won't have wings much longer! Now shut up and don't speak unless I say so!"

**Oh No! He can't take my wings! That's horrible!**

Lucifer plucked a feather from Luce's left wing. She screamed out in pain. He plucked another and another and another. Luce kept screaming and crying in pain. Blood steadily flowing from where her feathers were plucked.

Lucifer carried on plucking Luce's feathers, soon her left wing was bare. Just skin…

Lucifer started on her right wing. Luce carried on crying and screaming. Lucifer kept on plucking…

(AN/ i know its short but oh well. btw if you dont like deeply disturbing torture ect then i would stop reading now :P i dont do happy endings please review )


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN/ Hey! sorry i haven't updated for ages but ive been busy with school and i had writers block. But im back!)**

**WARNING! This contains ****RAPE**** This will not be a nice chapter, i only recommend this for 'crazy little psychopaths' as my bestfriend often calls me ;-) **

All sense of time was lost on Luce, the pain of her bare wings was all Luce could feel.

_**For now...**_

Lucifer had big plans for Luce. Big painful plans.

**I hope it's over... My wings are cold and painful...**

_**Im just getting warmed up...**_

Lucifer grabbed Luce by the wings and ripped her out of her shackles, tearing through her wings and breaking her ankles and wrists. Luce screamed out in pain.

Lucifer threw her down onto the stone floor and stood over her with a knife. He knelt down a started slicing the knife along her wings... leaving them looking like tomato ketchup covered mashed potato... Luce wimpered in pain.

Luce was lying on the cold ground, her wings in a mashed heap of torn skin and crushed bone. Lucifer had torn all of luce's clothing and was currently removing his own. He revealed his pride and joy and walked over to her. Handcuffs appeared in his hands and he handcuffed luce to the wall while lying her on her back on the floor. Lucifer made a pair of nipple clamps appear in his hand. He applied them to Luce's nipples and tightened them so much they cut into her skin. Luce cried out again. **H-he's g-g-going t-to r-r-r-rape m-me!**

_**This will be... fun...**_

Lucifer made a three inch thick metal ball appear. He stuck it up he rear entrance stretching and tearing her uncomfortablely. He then positioned himself at her entrance and forced himself in tearing through her boundries. Luce started screaming out, at the pain or the fact her innocents was being forced from her, neither was sure. He pounded in and out of her, smashing her head into the wall repeatedly. There was blood coming from her head, nipples, and her two most private entrances. He had poured his seed into her multiple time before getting out of her and standing up. Tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"Your a little slut. Lucinda Price... Lucifers little slut! Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

He left the room and locked it. He walked back to his throne and started to plan what he would do next...


End file.
